Jade (Sofia the First)
Jade is one of the supporting characters who commonly appears alongside Ruby in the Disney Junior series Sofia the First. Role in the Series Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess Jade makes her debut appearance with Ruby when Sofia leaves Dunwiddie Villiage for Enchancia Castle after becoming a Princess. She wishes Sofia good luck and tells her not to forget her. Days later, Queen Miranda invites Jade and Ruby to the castle to cheer up Sofia, who has become increasingly quiet and introverted. Sofia is delighted to see her and has a tea party. During the party, Prince James, who Jade has a crush on, comes over and Jade swoons over him. Jade is last seen watching James getting Sofia ready for her ball. Sofia the First As a friend of Sofia's, Jade is a major supporting character in the series. Jade makes her first major appearance in "The Big Sleepover". Jade first appears with Ruby when they arrive at the castle for the Royal Sleepover Sofia invited them to. Jade has a good time at the party and is delighted to see James again. Her fun comes to an end after Sofia tells her to act like the Princesses which leaves her dying of boredom. After Sofia accidentally says she and Ruby were embarrassing her a hurt Jade storms off with Ruby unaware that Sofia did not mean it and that Amber had been saying nasty things about them. Jade is about to leave with Ruby when Sofia runs up and apologizes for what she said. They then resume partying together. A part of Jade's nasty side is revealed in "The Little Witch": She can't control her temper and does not forgive easily. She also has a tendency to jump to conclusions without even trying to get the facts first. This is shown when she does not accept Lucinda's apologies for all the times the little witch hexed her and refused to invite her to her birthday party even after Sofia told her Lucinda was being sincere when she said sorry. It is further shown when she set a trap for Lucinda even though Ruby told her she had seen with her own eyes that Sofia was right and when she yelled at Lucinda when the trap wrecks her party even though the mess was her fault. However, she can acknowledge when she has made a mistake as shown when she apologized to Lucinda. In "Four's a Crowd" Jade and Ruby are invited by Sofia to be part of the Flylight Pagent. While working on the coach, Jade and Ruby finally become friends with Amber and tells Sofia how much fun she is having unaware that Sofia's not happy about this. However, she does notice Sofia's increasingly erratic behavior. After Sofia accidentally ruins the coach, Amber, Ruby, and Jade finally get the truth out of her: That she's afraid that she and Ruby don't want to be her friends anymore. Jade tells her she and Ruby were just excited that they made a new friend. Another part of Jade's nasty side is revealed in "A Tale of Two Teams": Even though she loves having fun she loves winning more to the point of being a bad sport. This is shown when she gives Sofia the enemy treatment when she played for the Royal Redhawks and didn't forgive her even when she rejoined the Dunwiddie Ducks. It took Sofia helping them win to make Jade forgive her. It's also revealed that Jade needs glasses to see. After being absent during season 3, Jade returned in "Princess Jade", now wearing blue circular glasses. She visits Royal Prep for School Swap Day with Sofia as her guide. As the duo look in the Hall of Royals, they find a painting of Frederika Assemblia, who bears a striking resemblance to Jade, who claims having a great-great-aunt named Frederika. Because the portrait was in the Hall of Royals, Sofia and Jade presume that Frederika was a princess, meaning that Jade herself is a princess, too, much to the latter's joy since it means going to Royal Prep every day with Sofia. However, a stray comment from Ruby makes Jade realize that she'll miss seeing her friends at Dunwiddie School, and she has a hard time telling Sofia the truth, especially since Sofia is being nice to her to help her feel like a real princess. Before Sofia introduces the new princess to her friends, Jade flees to a nearby stream, where Sofia finds her and Jade reveals the truth. Sofia admits that she's disappointed but only because she misses going to school with Jade. After Sofia tells Jade that she doesn't have to go to Royal Prep, Jade realizes that Sofia has already announced the new princess and that someone will reveal the portrait of Frederika. Once the duo return to the auditorium, Amber accidentally removes the sheet covering the portrait and reveals that Jade is the new princess. Jade says that she doesn't want to go to Royal Prep only for Flora to reveal that Frederika Assemblia was no princess but the original architect who designed Royal Prep. This discovery makes Jade happy that she's not really royal. Gallery Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Females Category:TV Animation characters Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Scouts Category:Singing characters Category:Athletes Category:Characters with disabilities Category:Kids